2012-07-14 Starcrossed
The sun has set on what was a gorgeous sunny summer day. The sun's rays are long in the western sky overlooking what might have once been a peaceful field of verdant green grass. Now, the field is slightly dishevelled, torn up grass and loose dirt clods, an upheaved rocks lay strewn about. A sword glimmers there. A hammer lays upon its side here. The stars twinkle to life in the heavens above; first one then many. An on old walks along the side of the interstate, reading from an old book: "Constellation Legends". A faintly sinister feel slides about the area as the stars continue to make their appearance. It's subtle, neigh impreceptible until the eight bright stars that hook around like the head of a giant beast down to a sinewy body and tail fall from the sky. Across Cancer, the Twins flare twice, then they too drop from the sky. The first constellation, a massive lion some three times larger than any Earth-born feline of its kind, snarls as it manifests before Thor and Sif; the pair of them resting upon Thor's red cloak amid what might have been a battle field of theirs a mere hour ago. He had just been pointing toward the heavens, arm and chest bare, when the first stars fell, so as the lion appears, he's on his feet, right hand held out, calling to his hammer. The twins manifest behind him, between Sif and her sword, cackling. They appear youthful, these two ...identical in everyway save that everything about them is polarized, opposite to each other. They stand next to each other, grinning opposite grins. By the highway, barely in sight of the field, the man stops, sits with his back to the field, and reads on. Most of her armor lay off to one side, leaving Sif clad in just the red and white leather that are worn under it. When the stars begin to fall, she frowns slightly but it's when the lion appears that, like Thor, she's instantly on her feet. Her initial instinct is to make a dash for her sword but seeing the twins appear between her and her weapon, she falls back to a secondary strategy and places her back to Thor's, eyes narrowed at the twins. "Really? Even the heavens have something against us having a quiet night?" Oddly, she sounds almost amused by this. Despite her words, the War Goddess is obviously ready for battle, never mind the lack of weapon or proper armor. It has been an interesting day for the young hero calling himself Wiccan. He has met a Godess, stopped a mugging, had dinner with his family, and under the guise of a late night movie has gone out on patrol of his city looking for wrongs to right. Ok, the last is more of an excuse for him to clear his head and enjoy himself with a nice long flight. Of course that is when he spots the falling stars. Reacting quickly he speeds off twords where it appeared that the stars fell. "So it would see-" Thor is saying as Mjolnir lifts from the ground and starts to fling itself to his outstretched hand. It is then that the lion attacks. Sinew bunch, muscles tense, it leaps, and disappears. In less than a heartbeat, the lion rephases in Thor's face. Reared up on both feet, the oversized feline tackles into the Thunderer, pulling him to the ground. Hands coming up to guard his face from those very sharp claws, Thor tumbles down at Sif's feet, holding the beast's arms up and away and trying to pull his head away from that gaping maw. Behind the lion, Mjolnir falls back to the dirt. The twins draw long barbed whips from the folds of their grecian style robes, and flick them toward Sif. One aims high, seeking to engage the raven-haired goddess' arm. The other aims low, seeking to entangle her legs at the knees. The man sitting by the road, turns a page in his book, reading from a book. Arcane symbols glow faintly on the cover. Sif's head snaps around as the Lion lunges at Thor and he goes down. "Thor!" She immediately starts to twist to helps him which is why that first wisp makes contact with her arm, the barbs wrapping around several time, biting in and piercing skin. The urge to scream in there and promptly swallowed. Her attention now on the twins, she manages to dodge the one sent for her legs but just barely. Her eyes cast a glance back at Thor and then at Mjolnir before swinging to her sword and finally settling on the twins. "Damn." There's one good thing about Thor and the lion falling so close... The beast is within striking distance. With a growl of pain and irritation, Sif looses a sidekick towards the great cat, hoping to dislodge it or gain it's attention long enough for Thor to get the upper hand. Wiccan makes it to the scene of the fight just in time to see the constilations attack Sif and Thor. Deep inside part of him lets out a long loud squee as he recognizes just who is being attacked. There is a crack of thunder and a bolt of lightning powered by Wiccan's magic drops from the sky aimed for one of the twins. After pulling down the lightning the spell slinging teen drops out of the sky floating a few feet over the ground. "I hope you don't mind my interupting." He really does hope they don't mind, because offending warrior gods is never a good idea even if you can warp the world around you. Sif's kick hits the Lion in the ribs with a dull thud. All around the impact sight, starlike sparkles radiate, rippling like waves across the beast's form. For that instant, the creature appears neither living nor coporeal. It lifts its massive head, shiny lines of spittle dripping from its fangs; the lion roars at Sif. It's just the openning Thor needs, for as the beast diverts its attention, Thor twists his body, gets his feet under the beasts gut, and kicks the creature up and off. About to do more, the crack of thunder and flash of lightning draw an immediate reaction. That was /not/ him! Right hand reaching out again, blue-gray eyes settle on Wiccan for a heart beat, before the prince calls out, "Nay! Welcome. Names later." Wow! Thor can talk in short sentences! Someone give this man a cookie! The twin whose barbed whip is wrapped around Sif's arm screams as the magical lightning bolt hits him...her...it. LIke the lion, the humanoid creature flickers from solid to starlight repeatedly as the electricity courses through its frame. It drops to its knees, head bowed, stunned but not defeated. The other twin hisses as its brother...sister...pair screams and drops. Its turns from Sif to lash at Wiccan with that wickedly barbed whip. By the road, the man reads on, oblivous to the fight raging on behind him. The Goddess seems unphased and unsurprised by the roar of the animal and when Thor gets himself free, she turns her attention back on the twins. Of course, this is done just in time for one of them to hit it's knees. The thunder and lightning get her attention feels wrong to her. It isn't of Thor's making which means... Her head twists just as Wiccan speaks. "Nay!" And then she looks at the remaining twin as it lashes out at Wiccan. "On your guard!" However, now that she's free of the barbed whip, she makes the dash for her sword, skidding 'home' at the end to wrap her hand around the hilt. Much better. Wiccan nods in Thor's direction, face split with a grin at actaully geting to fight along side Thor that even being attacked by the heavens themselves can't remove. Its luck mostly that he was already prepairg to be attacked by the twin he did not zot because he knows hurting someone's sibling is one good way to end up being thier sole focus. "Iwantashield,Iwantashield,Iwantashield!" Wiccan chants as a round barrier of pure force appears in front of him to at least try and block the whip attack. As soon as the whip strikes the shield of energy Wiccan gestures to the side making it move just far enough to unleash another bolt of electricity from his hands aimed for the twin. "Good, because two on three is not fair odds, Gods or not." Mjolnir once more lifts from the ground, heeding Thor's summons. Another yard is gained by the relic, only for the beast to leap at its owner once more. Thor is forced to leap away to avoid the worst those claws have to offer. He still earns jagged slices across one arm and part of his back. Bright red blood whells to the surface nearly immediately. Thor hisses softly and rolls to regain his feet to face the beast, fist to claw. The unscroached twin barely twists out of the way of the lightning bolt, a bit of the starlight robe taking a graze. It turns the twin to see that Sif has collected her sword, and so it lashes out at her again, seeking her sword wrist. The burnt twin, looks up at Wiccan, and standing, flicks its whip at the magician. One arm already dripping blood from multiple puncture wounds, some of which were torn when she kicked the lion, Sif twirls her sword in her hand, twisting in such a manner that the whip wraps itself around her sword multiple times. The Goddess practically growls as she gives her sword a hard yank to pull the twin off it's feet before she hefts the sword once more and throws it with all her strength aimed directly at the lion, whip wrapped around it and all. Wiccan's hands move, and the magic shield follows thier direction just ending up between him and he scorched twin in time to deflect the blow from the whip. "Look whose back in buisness." Electricity crackles along Wiccan's right arm as his eyes glow before he throws a bolt of it back at the scorched twin. "Just keep your eyes on me while the really dangerouse people kick your friends butts." YOINK! Whip comes out of the twin's hand after sweeping the twin (Let's call it Thing 1) off its feet and dropping Thing 1 to its face in the dirt at her feet. Her sword sails with more or less precision and impales the beast. Its sort of yelps, an inhuman astral sound, then shatters into thousands of tiny motes of starlight. Thor wastes no time. Mjolnir slings to his hand, and the moment it touches his palm the gale force of a tornado sweeps him from the ground and hurls him at Thing 2 (the scorched twin attackign Wiccan). Batter up! Thor swings an underhanded attack on the twin, sweeping it off its feet. It lands, sprawled in the dirt some twenty feet away. The man by the road turns another page. With the lion gone, Sif turns her attention first to Thor. The injuries she spots on him makes the Goddess furious and has her running for her sword immediately, eyes darting to Wiccan who seems to be handling himself just fine. Good! Once she has her sword in hand, her attention turns to the remaining twin. It's difficult for her not to blindly give in to her rage and just charge in. Instead, her moves are calculated. The sword is brought into a position that has the point towards the ground and she teleports, blinking back in just beside the twin she pulled to the ground to drive her sword down into it. Wiccan blinks as Thor nocks the twin he was fighting with out of the park. He turns to the last one saying, "Two down one to... Never mind." He changes what he was going to say as he sees Sif take on the constilation she had already pulled off its feet. "Ok, does anyone know if there are any more of these things or where they came from? Other than the sky that is." Thing 2, shaken by Wiccan's blast so that Thor's strike came from no where, collects itself to its feet with nearly the exact same motion as Thing 1. They turn to face their opponents, pulling small bows from the folds of their robes. Starlight glitter for strings. Sif appears over Thing1 and impales it. The starlight creature flickers, but remains, while its twin screams in fury and draws back a crystaline starlight arrow and looses upon the goddess. Not wishing to call up winds about him this near to the mortal, Thor instead throws Mjolnir at Thing2's bow, shattering the item a moment after the arrow leaves it. "Nay I do not. Canst thou find it," Thor asks of Wiccan as he resummons Mjolnir to his hand. The bow in Thing1's hand also shatters. Her back was to the twin that let loose it's arrow so she never saw it coming. Her attention was on Thor, Wiccan and trying to destroy the twin she currently had her blade embedded in that she can't even stop herself from crying out and falling to her knees as the arrow embeds itself in the edge of her back where the side starts, lodging between two ribs. Between that and her arm, she's not going to be able to fight much longer. Wiccan nods at Thor, "I can try..." He is not sure how much power or concentration he is going to need to find the source of the star creature people things, so he drops the couple of feet to the ground and lets the magic shield fade away before he starts. "Iwantthesource,Iwantthesource,Iwantthesource." He starts chanting pouring power into a spell to find just where thier enimies are comming from. "Sif," cries Thor as she gets hit in the back. "I would not think ill of you were you to flee, beloved," he calls to her, voice thick. There's a tremor in the ground about him, and uncaring of the mortal near him, Thor launches himself at the remaining twin, a dark Madness threatens at the edges of his eyes. Over head, the sky goes black in an instant, a sharp wind swirls about, and sharp streaks of lightning come which each downward strike of Mjolnir. The hammer gleams menacingly. Wiccan's spell directs him to the old man with the book. He's just sitting with a small flash light in his hand, reading the book. As the winds kick up, he pauses and looks up. The pages flip wildly. Illuminations of the constellations above flicker and like drops the others begin to appear in the field about them. All the while, Thor stands over Sif, flinging bolts of lightning about, throwing his hammer and summoning it. A heavy rain begins to fall. The Goddess' chest heaves, pale blue eyes looking up at Thor. "Never, my love." Her jaw clenchesand sets as she reaches back and pulls the arrow free from her body, tossing it away. It takes hera moment to cllect herself and her strength. Sword is used as leverage as she pushes it point first into the ground and uses it to push herself to her feet. The rain starts and the Goddess takes just a moment to let it soak her and invigorate her before the sword is twirled in her hand and she takes up her position at Thor's back even as her eyes flicker to Wiccan and then the newly appeared enemies. Wiccan's eyes narrow as they focus on the man reading. Ok, so there is the source of all this. Just seeing him he is not sure if the man is doing things maliciously or what is going on. He glances over and sees Sif down, biting his lower lip he decides stop the danger first, then heal the Godess if she has not healed herself by then. The raven haired mage lifts from the ground and in a flash is moving, headed for the man whom his spell identified as the source of the constilation creatures, "Excuse me sir, mind if I borrow this?" He asks as he grabs for the book hoping that it is the source of thier problems and not the old guy himself. The book is indeed the source, the man looking up in shock as the book is yanked from him. It's too late for hte man, however, whose eyes are starfields. As soon as the book leaves his fingers, the man falls over, eyes rolled into the back of his head. In Wiccan's hands the book flickers, wanting to continue to summon the stars. Back pressed again Sif's back, hammer in hand, Thor lifts the hammer skyward. The crackle of electricity surrounds him, tiny hairs standing on end, and lightning bolts flick down to strike Mjolnir. The runes upon the hammer's surface glow brighter and brighter each time. Wiccan has always agreed with his parents that excessive cursing is a sign of an uninteligent mind, but some times the occasional bit of foul language is apropriate. Wiccan is pretty sure this is an apropriate moment so he says a word that would get his mouth washed out with soap if his mother ever found out he used it. Scary book in hand and creepy guy with messed up eyes falling to the ground he trys to at least make sure he does not hit too hard before starting to look for a pluse. "Dom'tbedead, oh please don't be dead." The man is not dead, merely exhausted. The book out of his hands, no longer feeding from him, its power diminshes and falling dies down. The arcane symbols fade and wink out as if they were never there. A hiss drifts from the pages and slides away on the stormy winds. In the field, the constructs of starlight glimmer once, then drift away. Thor and Sif having fought and battled, back to back, until the last of the creatures fades away into nothing. The last of the creatures fade and Sif hits her knees once more, breathing hard and wincing each time. The sword slides from her hand to the muddy ground she rests in, head bowed and allowing the rain to drench her. Wounded, bleeding and now exhausted because of it there's just not much left in her at the moment. Maybe she's out shape? Wiccan breaths a sigh of relief. Ok, odd man is not dead but seems out cold, books no longer doing its thing but is probably still dangerous and Sif is...on her knees but alive. Not the best end, butr far from the worst Wiccan has had. Now that he is sure the old mani s gonna live he quickly moves to Sif, "Are you...ok your not OK arrow in the back and all. Is there anything I can do to help? Get water, find bandages, try and see if my powers will even work on a Godesss?" WOrry and concern fill the Thunder God who's turned to his finance and dropped to his knee at her side. Mjolnir thumps to the ground dully, and the storm clouds dissipate as quickly as they had first appeared. His hands going to Sif, one against the wound, the other to the ties that hold the back of hte leather jerkin to her, Thor looks up to WIccan as he nears. "If thou art a healer, and if Sif allows thy touch, thou might try, mortal," Donar rumbles, eyes cloudy - literally. "Are you trying to undress me, Donar?" The words are whispered but there's humor there all the same. She's trying to make light of the situation. Her eyes lift to Thor's and she smiles faintly. "I will not fight the attempt to heal, no." She sends a smile to Wiccan before leaning forward to rest her forehead against Thor. Wiccan eeps as he sees the clouds in Thor's eyes. Ok, so no pressure then its not like he has not healed anyone besides himself before. Unless the kitten does not count. Don't Judge! Wiccan moves in to look at where the arrow hit Sif and says, "I don't know if this will even work on her..." After taking a second to juggle the book that caused all of the trouble Wiccan eventually decides he is not going to do this holding it and putting it down where it might walk away is right out. Its happened before, and he does not trust magic items he does not know personaly. He hands the book at Thor, "Hold this." If the book is taken he holds up his hands over Sif's back not touching her at all while chanting, "Pleaseheal,pleaseheal,pleaseheal." Donar smirks softly to Sif, retorting with a gentle, "I had thought to field dress the wound myself." But a healer's a better option and so, the hand that was starting to undo the ties leave off their work to collect the book. Those dark storm clouds in his gaze return, and Thor sets the book down just out of reach there, collects Mjolnir, and lightning-bolt CRUSHES the damn thing into a charred shell of what it was. Thank God there's no press around to catch Thor burning a book. Sif blinks as she watches Thor. It's so rare to see him so very angry. "Donar..." Her hand is lifted and held out to him, the charred remains of the book being ignored completely. The magic that is being worked on her body doesn't seem to have much of an effect. Whether it's because of the difference in body density or the fact that she's a Goddess... Who knows. Either way, she tosses Wiccan a smile. "It's alright. I'll heal in a few hours." Wiccan was planning on trying to find where the book came from, or what exactly it was, but Thor's actions do make sure that it is not going to cause any more problems at least. Wiccan sighs defeated. "It works much better on kittens." Really its all he can say other than offer an appology, but that would ring just a little hollow. This close, Sif. Donar was THIS close to giving in to the Madness completely. At the sound of his name, his birth name, Thor turns to face the goddess; those dark rain clouds are still in his gaze. He blinks once and the clouds part slightly, so that he shifts his weight back to supporting Sif. The tears in his own flesh still seeping, flushed clean by the rain, Thor takes a steading breath, then looks to Wiccan. "Aye. My thanks for your aid, mortal," Thor says now, voice soft but no less edged. Someone's still upset. Setting the hammer down once more, Thor extends his right hand, palm pitched for a warrior's handshake. Sif looks back at Wiccan and smiles. "Do not despair. You are strong and fought well. We owe you much. I, possibly, owe you my life. Thank you for your aid." She watches as Thor speaks with the young man and holds his hand out. In the mean time, She forces herself to her feet, moving to take a stand at Thor's side and look over the wounds he suffered. She is not pleased that he was hurt so. She reaches out to lace her fingers with the Thunder God's, a silent assurance that everything is going to be alright. Wiccan can't help himself, standing ther ein the rain with the red cloak on and with a silver circlet carved with norse runes he is getting thanked by /THOR/! The smile on his face is not going to fade, ever. Wiccan takes the offered hand doing his best not to spark, there is no power on Earth or Asgard that could stop him from doing so. Wiccan opens his mouth to say something but only manages to squeek at first. "Willy, er Biccan. No, Wiccan, call me Wiccan. Its my honor, really." A pillar of strength Thor is, holding himself sturdy for Sif to right herself with. He too stands with her, interlacing his fingers with her. He gives her hand a faint squeeze as he regards the young man before him. Red cloak, like his own. Silver circlet with its runes drawing his eyes. The storm clouds within them fade, leaving just the soft blue-gray hue behind. "Well met, Wiccan. It is I who am honored in meeting thee. I am Thor, the Odinson," the prince is saying, only to get distracted by once more trying to read the writing on Wiccan's circlet. A humored grin is winning the battle of his features. Sif watches the interactions between the two, her fingers squeezing Thor's in return. She can't help but notice the similarities in garb herself which has her grinning. It's Thor's lack of 'proper' introduction that has her looking at him curiously. Noting his expression, a brow arches. "What is it, my love?" Wiccan can't help himself, as Thor introduces himself he ends up finishing off his rather impressive list of titles, or at least those known by humans with acess to a library and an interest in Norse Mythology. "Sorry, I know who you are. I am a really huge fan and honored I even almost picked a Superhero ID as Asgardian but then you started making the news and I was affraid you might not see it as an homage and then there was also the obvious jokes that would be made if or more when certian things came up and...and...is something wrong?" He asks Thor as he sees the humored grin. About to answer Sif, Thor refrains from speaking as Wiccan finishes off his titles. Norse Mythology has then all, and a few other choice ones that Sif rather enjoys teasing him about. Fertility... honestly! All Thor does is make it RAIN! ...and brings the honeys to him, but really! That's all!! When Wiccan continues on about nearly calling himself the Asgardian, Thor seems mildly surprised. not upset, not humored, merely surprised. It is then that the prince notes the rest of Wiccan's 'armor', from the boots to the winged head piece (that nearly makes him chuckle again), until the boy says something about jokes. The light frown on Thor's face is clear that the Thunder God just doesn't 'get it'. "Nay, young one, nothing. Thou hast listed my litany well. I am pleased..." His voice trails off again, glancing at the runes. Sif ought to know that look. Thor's getting distracted. Nymph-like girls at night clubs, paticularly yummy cookies covered with jam, and Wiccan's helmet. Sif can't help but laugh which makes her wince and hiss in pain. Damn. She listens, intently, as all of Thor's titles are listed and his response to them. That look though, that draws her attention up to the man at her side and with a helpless shrug at Wiccan, she lightly pokes Thor in the side that is uninjured. "My love? What has your attention so?" Wiccan blinks and grins. Being praised by Thor himself is going o stay one of his top favorite memories ever. He does look around a bit nervous. "Do I have something funny written on my forehead or something?" At the poke, Thor flinches, frowning lightly. Donar, ticklish; do not poke. The two questions has him answering, and he finally points at the runes engraved upon the circlet. "I can not read this," he states simply, with a tone of confusion. "Forgive me. I can read it, but it makes no sense." Then, tunring his gaze fully to the writing, Thor says aloud, voice booming faintly, "Feohur thornos radcewngiefu pynnhaezl nidis jaer...." And then his shaking his head lightly, "Perhaps the meanings of the letters have changed as well?" Confused Thor is confused. Wiccan blinks, his eyes cross a little when Thor points to the rune carved into his headband. "Ohh..OHH! I don't think the meanings have changed I just had the general look in my mind when I used my powers to summon up my costume." Thor ooohs softly to the answer given, then nods. Now that the mystery is solved, Thor's able to look past it, though he does still on occassion glance at the writing. It's like he's living in a world full of writing he can't dicypher and then suddenly BAM! in his face, it's the alphabet he recognizes. All very confusing. "I see. Thou art a skilled mage indeed," he says, summoning his hammer to clip to his belt before glancing about at their armor strewn about hte field. "My goddess and I should alight ourselves to rest, after collecting our arms. I would not be so crass as to request thine aid, after all that thou hast already done," he says as his wounds finish scabbing over fully. Wiccan can understand how Thor feels, it like being an American in Japan and suddenly spotting someone in a T-shirt that is covered in English words that put together makes a nonsensical phrase. "I...actaully not really I have power but just starting out really...." Wiccan nods at the mention of gathering their arms. "You don't have to ask, if you need or want it I am willing to help. I put on the costume beccause I wanted to help and all anyway." Thor smiles to that, still supporting Sif, who's fallen silent to focus on her healing. OH! DUH! Healing. Thor pulls Mjolnir into his hand once more. "Then, young Wiccan, whose arms doth appear as mine own, collect mine and my goddess' things whilst I heal, then together we shall alight to our abode here upon the Earth, wherest we may converse at greater length. I've need to see my lady to bed first." Wiccan nods at Thor and bites his tongue not to let out a girly squee, he is getting an invite to Thor's home! Wiccan grins and starts to chant to himself so he can use his magic to gather up the weapons and things strewn about and creates a platform that they can ride on while he flys them to Thor's home with him. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs